It's a Magical World
by Aquasphere3583
Summary: Set in year 3 of Harry Potter. Dumbledore has asked an old friend to send some nations to Hogwarts in order to protect Harry Potter. With demetors,evil wizards and a certain Golden Trio ,the nations had no idea on what their getting themselves into. Being a nation was one thing but keeping Harry Potter safe and their identity secret was a different task altogether.
1. Letters

Hello readers.

This is my first fan-fiction (that is posted online). I was inspired to write this after watching Hetalia and then reading a few HP and Hetalia crossovers.

And so, ta-da! This is what your reading now! ;)

Story warnings: Nothing over the top but there will be some blood and I will also be putting in a little of the darker side of Hetalia. Also, before any of you ask, I will not be putting any pairings in here.(I'm just not good at it...) So sorry to any romance fans. *Hands them a virtual cookie* Characters might be OOC.

I do not own anything except this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters

**Dear Arthur Kirkland,**  
**How are you my old friend? It's been a while since we last wrote to each other.**  
**I write to you because I have a request to make; Can you send some of your nations here at Hogwarts?**  
**I know that it may not be a good time to ask you, seeing that you and your nations have stuff to do. But the thing is…Voldemort is slowly getting stronger and only one person can defeat him, Harry Potter. He is here at Hogwarts and I ask of your nations to protect him, because if Voldemort wins the battle, then the world would be in ruins.**

**I await your response.**  
**Sincerely,**  
**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

Arthur Kirkland stared at the letter in shock, _'Dumbledore must really be serious if asks us nations to protect Harry Potter. But how can a mere child defeat Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself?'_ he thought.  
Arthur sighed and took out a quill and a piece of parchment, _'I might as well say yes, or it's going to be the end of the world for all of us'_. He held on to the quill, dipped it in ink and began to write on the faded parchment:

**Dear Albus Dumbledore,**  
**I will say yes to your offer. I shall send some of my closest friends there.**  
**Although sadly, I cannot join them, because some of the professors there might recognize me.**  
**It wasn't that long ago when I myself was is Hogwarts you know.**  
**Anyway, these are the names of the people attending:**

**Feliciano Vargas**  
**Kiku Honda**  
**Ludwig Beilschmidt**  
**Alfred F. Jones**  
**Ivan Braginsky**  
**Francis Bonnefoy**  
**Yao Wang **  
**Matthew Williams**

**I shall be taking them to Diagon ally to get their supplies and wands.**  
**In the meantime, take care.**

**From, Arthur Kirkland**

Arthur soon finished his writing and called one of his friends to deliver the letter to Dumbledore, "Flying Mint Bunny?" he called out and in an instant, his friend appeared.  
'Yes England?" it asked him, " Can you send this to Dumbledore?" Arthur said, "It's important".  
The Flying Mint Bunny nodded, grabbed the letter and flew out the window.

Arthur watched as his friend disappeared from sight.  
He knew that he had to mention Hogwarts to the nations one way or another, not to mention that he has to buy the school supplies as well.  
England groaned, he's probably going to regret his decision someday, knowing full well on how much havoc the nations could cause at Hogwarts...

* * *

So... what do you think?

Sorry if the chapter is a bit short , but promise to make them longer in my future chapters.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as guest reviews.

Reviews will be forever cherished.

See you soon!


	2. Telling Them

**Wow, it's only been less than a week and already I have 3 reviews, 5 faves and 6 follows?!**

**That was unexpected, thank you all so much!*Hugs***

**Anyway, there's a few things I forgot to mention in the last chapter:**

*** I am not very good at accents, in fact, I downright fail at it. So I think the best this I can do to the characters to make them in character to to use their verbal tics. Ex: Ve~, Aru, Kolkolkol,etc.**

*** I am trying to include all the characters in here so please tell me if a character is not getting enough screen time.**

**Time for reviews!**

**300PASTA- Thank for being my first reviewer! :D**

**SunlitSky- Hehe... yeah, I had to start with the 'letter opening because I really didn't have any better ideas.I have many ideas for this story but since I have not read all Hetalia/Harry Potter crossovers, I'm not sure if their original or not. And yes, I will be doing a 'Howler cliche' XP**

**Edreen- Thank you for your encouragement. ;)  
**

**I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter, just this story.**

* * *

The next day, England called the Axis and Allies to an emergency meeting.  
"So England, what could be so important that you called us 6'o clock in the morning for this meeting aru." China grumbled, his eyes still half closed.  
"Ve~Germany, why did we come? I didn't even have pasta yet." Italy complained, while his arm clung to the annoyed nation.  
"I-Italy! Get off me! You can have pasta when were done here. For now, lets hear on what England has to say" Germany replied.

England looked at the countries that are present before him, there was ; Japan, Italy, America, China, Russia, Germany, France, someone else that England couldn't remember.  
He decided to worry about that later, because now, he has a lot of explaining to do in front of his friends.  
He took a deep breath, then began to speak, " I think that you are all aware of the magical communities in your own countries right?" he asked them.  
They all nodded, unsure on where this was going,  
"I called you all here because I have a mission for you-",  
" Ohhh! A mission, It's just like those James Bond movies!" America interrupted, as he bounced around like a frog on a sugar high.  
"America!" England scolded, "Sit down!".  
"Yes America ,you should listen to England. I don't want to stay here longer than it needs to be~ " a chilling voice said, it was Russia, who was smiling creepily at Alfred and is radiating a dangerous purple aura.  
Alfred instantly shut his mouth and sat down.  
"So anyway, as I was saying before I interrupted" England continued, " I have enrolled you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students so you protect Harry Potter, the boy destined to defeat Lord Voldemort, the dark lord set out to destroy the world." he explained to them.  
He looked at his friends, they all had the same deadpanned expression on their faces.  
No one said a word.  
America was the first one to break the silence, "Hahahaha Iggy! I can't believe you got us there!" America laughed, " Enrolling us in a magic school! Who knew you actually had a sense of humor!".

"Do I look like I'm joking? This is a serious issue here! I have already enrolled you all so there 's no backing out now ." England took a deep breath, " Look, I know I did this in such short notice but I had no choice, we need to protect this Potter boy or the world we know will be gone."  
The confusion and shock on the countries faces were replaced with understanding.  
"Alright Angleterre," France spoke up, "We shall agree on your mission. We will protect Harry Potter !"  
There was a series of half enthusiastic 'Yays' and then Japan started to speak, "Say, England-san, when will we going to Hogwarts?" He asked him.  
"Tomorrow."  
"W-what! But how are we going to get all of our supplies in time?"  
"Don't worry," England smiled at them, "I know just the place where we could go."  
He motioned them to follow him and they all quickly left the room.  
"You forgot me…" a voice said as soon as the others left.  
"Who are you?" a polar bear on his lap asked the boy as he got up and followed them.  
"I'm Canada…"

England led them to his room, where he made them stand in a circle.  
Then ,after chanting a few incantations, the nations,(excluding himself) all looked like thirteen year olds.  
"Wow…I haven't felt this young in a long time, aru." China commented.  
They all examined themselves, they still looked the same as they were when they were big but smaller.  
It was a good thing that their clothes had shrunk along with them.

"C'mon Iggy!, lets go to this Diagonal Ally place you were taking about!" America shouted and ran out the door.  
"It's Diagon Ally you twat!" England shouted.  
"Let's just go and get this over with." said Germany as he rubbed his teples.  
"Hey…as anyone seen Matthew?" France asked them.  
"Who?"  
"Canada."  
"Oh."  
"I'm standing right next to you guys…"

* * *

**Awww... Poor Canada.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I accept constructive criticism. **

**Next chapter- School Shopping( So uncreative XD)**


	3. School Shoppng

Hey everyone, chapter 3 is here! It was rather fast huh? Well, I have great news for you! Since I'm on March break, I can update even faster, so by the end of March break, I will probably have chapter 5 up. Isn't that great! :)

Thank you everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. i love you all. ^ ^

* * *

It wasn't long before the nations had reached Diagon Alley.(Thanks to England's floo powder.)  
They walked along the busy streets as people of all shapes and sizes walked past them as they tried to get last minute supplies.  
"Which store will we go first?" Alfred asked his fellow nations, unable to keep his excitement contained.  
Arthur sighed, " We'll start with Flourish and Blotts to get your books, then at Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions for your school robes, after that we go to Ollivander's Wand Shop for your…well, wands" he explained to them.  
"Cool , Ger-Ludwig! We're getting wands! I can now make pasta appear!" the Italian nation cried happily as he and the others walked into Flourish and Blotts.  
"What kinds of supplies are we getting anyway?" Kiku asked.  
Without saying a word, Arthur took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to them, then went to talk to the store manager.  
The countries crowed around and read it:

_Third Year Students will require:_  
_Books_  
_*The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_*Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablastsky _  
_*Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_*The Monster Book of Monsters_

**_[Everything below is taken from year one]_**

_ Uniform_  
_*Three sets of Plain Work Robes(Black)_  
_*One Plain Pointed hat(Black) for day wear_  
_*One pair of Protective Gloves (Dragonhide or similar)_  
_*One Winter cloak(Black, Silver fastenings)_  
_**Please note that all students clothes should carry name-tags at all times**_

_Other Equipment_  
_*1 Wand_  
_*1 Caldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_  
_*1set of glass or crystal phials_  
_*1 telescope_  
_*1 set of brass scales_  
_**Students may bring an Owl, Or Cat Or Toad** _

As soon as they finished reading, Arthur walked up to them, "Here." he said and handed each of them a bag, "Your books." he told them, "And watch out for the Monster Book of Monsters, they bite." he added.  
"You don't say…" said Francis, Yao and Alfred, as they saw their bags move.  
"Well then, let's go get our robes!"

(Time skip)  
They left the robe shop, with Francis complaining behind them.  
"I can't believe we have to wear _these_! They are so drab, I will not be caught wearing these hideous things." he told them.

" It's not like they would make a difference anyway" Arthur snickered.

"Hey! That's not how you treat someone!"

"I can if it's you! At least I'm not the one in my younger body! "

" Well at least I can cook! Your cooking makes dirt look gourmet, and you still have your imaginary friends."

"They are not imaginary! And my cooking is not that bad!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Frog Face!"

"Both of you stop arguing!" Ludwig yelled .  
In an instant, they both kept quiet.  
"Let's just go get our wands aru" said Yao  
They walked along the stone streets until they reached a store marked Ollivander's Wand Shop.  
They were actually very excited in receiving their first ever wands.  
Upon entering inside, they were greeted by a man with white messy hair.  
"Hello," he greeted them, "About to get your wands I presume?"  
The man suddenly stopped and eyed them suspiciously, "You don't look like first years…"  
"They're exchange students Garrick, Dumbledore's doing." Arthur cut in.  
"Ah, Arthur Kirkland, fancy meeting you here. I remember when you got your first wand, 10 inches, Cedar, Phoenix feather core, unbreakable, am I right? "

Mr. Ollivander stared at Arthur for a moment then turned to face the rest.  
Alfred felt a shiver run down his back, an he could tell that the others(minus Ivan, who was just smiling) felt the same way.  
He really wished that the man would blink , because those eyes of his were creeping them out.  
"This guy is just as creepy as Ivan." Alfred whispered to Francis, who nodded in agreement.  
"I really hope your not talking about me~" a familiar voice said behind them, "You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their back ,da?"  
Thankfully, mister Ollivander got their attention just before Ivan could whip out a pipe from his coat.  
"Now let's see…" he murmured half to himself as he took out several narrow boxes from the shelves.

( I really did not want to do the whole 'wand choosing' thing so here's a list of the types of wands they got.)

**America- 10 inches, Redwood, Phoenix feather core, very sturdy**  
**Germany-11 and a half inches ,Ash, Unicorn tail hair core, stiff**  
**Russia-12 inches, Pine, Ukrainian Ironbelly heartstring core, inflexible**  
**Canada-9 and a half inches, Maple, Thestral tail hair core, pliable**  
**Japan-10 inches, Cherry, Phoenix feather core, swishy**  
**France-11 inches, Rosewood, Veela hair core, inflexible**  
**China- 10 and a half inches, Willow, Chinese Fireball heartstring core, unyielding**  
**Italy-9 inches, Oak, Unicorn tail hair core, slightly bendy**

They left the shop, looking very satisfied with their wands, and then they went to buy any extra supplies.  
"Alright, we got everything, time to go back." Arthur announced.  
As they were walking, Germany couldn't help but overhear a conversation that a group of children were having.  
"Did you really blow up your aunt Harry?" a voice in the group asked.  
_'Blow up his aunt'? Harry?'_ Germany's mind raced, _'Wasn't Harry the name of the kid they were supposed to protect? And whats with blowing up his aunt?_'.  
Germany quickly pushed the thought away, maybe he just misheard them, and the boy could just be someone else named Harry.  
He decided to worry about tomorrow, because now, he need to rest and prepare himself for the next day, the day were they leave for Hogwarts.

* * *

And thus our chapter ends here.

I'm sorry that there's not enough Harry Potter, but I promise that he will appear next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think, I appreciate it.

Next Chapter- Trains and late nations


	4. Trains and Late nations

**I am sooooo sorry that this took so long! School really gets in the way of my writing. I will continue this story but updates will be sporadically.**

**We will get to see more of Harry and friends in this chapter. :)**

**Warning for possible OOCness.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Allies POV)**  
The sun was already in the sky when England woke up the next day. Stumbling out of his room, England groggily walked to his kitchen. He decided to make himself some morning tea before waking up the others to get ready to go to Hogwarts. He needed his tea, considering the fact the he let the nations sleep in his house for the night. Several fights had broke out that night, mainly between him and a certain Frenchman…or rather boy, since the spell he cast on them would last the whole year. He entered the kitchen, and was rather surprised when he saw a note on the kitchen table  
Picking it up, England saw the note written in a too familiar Italian's handwriting.

_Hi England!_  
_Me, Germany and Japan left early for our training, but Germany said that we wont come back here because we're heading straight to the train station after training. Don't worry, we already got our tickets and supplies with us. By the way, the tickets say platform 9 and three quarters, are you sure those are correct?_  
_Anyway, we'll see you soon ,the train leaves at 11. ~Ciao!~_  
_Signed,_  
_Italy_

_'Typical Germany, even after the war he still makes his friends do training'_ England thought with amusement. He suddenly felt this uneasy feeling on him, and without thinking, he glanced at the clock. His eyes widened as big as saucers when he saw the time, 10:39, "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" he yelled.

** (Meanwhile, at Kings Cross Station, Axis POV)**  
"Ugh, where can they be?" said the annoyed German nation as he looked at the station clock, which now read 10:40. The axis powers had already finished training,( Which consisted of 10 laps around England's house.) and are now waiting for the Allies. They stood together in the station and to any muggle (yes, they are familiar with the term) passerby, the trio are quite an unusual sight. Come on, 3 kids, all from different nationalities are just standing around in the building with no adult supervision and they are carrying old fashioned trunks in their carts. They might as well hold up a sign saying 'We are nations and we are looking for a train that leads to a magical school.'  
"Ludwig-san, I think that we should be more focused on finding the platform. I'm sure that the others will arrive soon." said Kiku. "I suppose your right. Now let's see… platforms 9 and 10 are right here, but what about platform 9 and three quarters? Leave it to Arthur with giving us weird locations." He was quickly interrupted by Italy, "Doitsu! Look at those people! Maybe they'll show us on how to get to the platform." Ludwig and Kiku followed Feliciano as he led them to a group of people.

Ludwig took a glace at the group, which contained a family of red-heads and a boy with messy black hair and they were pushing their carts that's full of trucks and a couple of owls. Didn't England say that owls were used for communication in the wizarding world? They got close enough to hear the man in the group say, "Right then , let's do this in pairs, since there's so many of us. I'll go first with Harry." The trio watched as the man and 'Harry' walked towards the wall between the platform and walked right through it! They looked at the group with a mixture of surprise and amazement as the other members of the group disappeared through the wall as well.  
Guess that solved their problem. The trio looked a bit hesitant before pushing their carts towards the wall, and they disappeared from sight.

(Allies POV)  
"EVERYONE WAKE UP" he shouted again and ran to each bedroom, slamming the doors open and ignoring the shouts of the nations. He grinned with satisfaction when he heard them running and the sounds of the shower being turned on. America and Canada was the first ones to be ready, they waited by the front door with their trunks fully packed. "Hey Artie, I didn't get the chance to asked you but… how did you manage to pay of all our supplies?" America asked him. "Well, let me just say that I still have my gold from my pirate days."

A little while later, the rest of the nations sprinted to the door. With only 12 minutes to spare, England didn't hesitate when he hailed a taxi. Luck was in their favor when the taxi drove up to them right away.  
Although, there was a small problem.

"Wait, we're all gonna fit in there?" America said in disbelief as they crammed themselves and their luggage in the car.  
"Ohonhonhon, does anyone want to sit on my lap~"  
"Shut up frog! Even as a kid your still a pervert!"  
"My seat is rather soft ,da"  
"_Maple_…Russia, your sitting on me." (Of course no one heard him)  
"Hey! I go in first because I'm the HERO!"  
"Ayiah! You westerners stress me out aru!"

As they rode to the station, the poor cab driver wondered why he even took the job.

**(Axis POV)**  
Going through the wall wasn't that hard, it was magical after all, and according to Italy, "It tickles!" They boarded the train and entered one the compartments, which was empty to their relief. "Where on earth could they be?" wondered Japan, his gaze flickered a bit nervously as he looked out the train window. "Wherever they are, they're gong to be late. Look at the time, the train leaves in 5 minutes." said Germany.

**(Allies POV)**  
They arrived at the station with no time to spare, everyone in the cab scrambled out and practically threw the money the driver, "Keep the change!" England had yelled. They ran through the station, but they were in such in a hurry that they didn't even stop to say sorry when they knocked over some unfortunate muggles. When they reached the spot between platform 9 and 10 however, England ran into some trouble, literally. He ran into the wall that was supposed to lead them to the Hogwarts Express. The impact was rather hard, considering the speed that he was running in. England laid on the ground, dazed, which was lucky, since the force of the hit would have knocked a normal person unconscious.  
Thank goodness for a nations healing power. The remaining nations quickly ran up to him with amused smiles in their faces.  
'They are never going to let me hear the end to this…'England thought bitterly as he got up and brushed of some dirt.

"Dude! What the heck were you thinking, are you trying to give yourself a concussion!?" America yelled at him  
"The way to the Hogwarts express should be here! If the portal is closed that can only mean…oh no…"  
England looked at the station clock, which unmistakably read 11:00 .  
"Well that's just great, we missed the train and the Axis are probably looking for us."

"Is there another way to get to Hogwarts aru?" China asked him. "I'm not sure, I'll have to contact Dumbledore about this." England answered. "Come on, we need o got back to my place." England said and began to walk back home, with 5 seemingly younger nations trailing right behind him.

(Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter POV)  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just boarded the train and waved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye until the train turn a corner and blocked them from sight. "I need to talk to you in private."  
They walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the end of the train. It only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window, which was rather odd. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they never saw an adult on the train before, other than the witch who pushed the food trolley.  
"Who d'you think he is?" Ron hissed, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats that's furthest away from the window. "Professor R.J Lupin" Hermione whispered at once. "How 'd'you know that, are you physic or something?" Hermione rolled her eyes "I don't believe that kind of stuff, it's says so on his case. " she replied. She pointed at the luggage track above the man's head, where there was a small battered case with the name 'Professor R.J Lupin' stamped on the luggage with peeling letters.

"I wonder what he teaches." said Ron. "Isn't it obvious?" Hermione answered, "There's only one spot isn't there? And that's Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry, Ron and Hermione had already had two DADA teachers, both had only lasted a year. Rumors say that the job was jinxed. "Well, I hope he can handle it" Ron said doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off. Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?". Harry told them all about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley has given him. When he finished, both of his friends looked thunderstruck. Hermione was the first to speak, "Sirius Black has escaped from prison to come after you? Oh Harry… you really need to be careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…". " I don't go looking for trouble" he said, "Trouble usually finds me."

{Mini Time Skip}  
They were talking about Sirius Black and Hogsmade when Harry's three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, surrounded by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Well look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, "Potty and Weasel". Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.  
"I heard your father got some gold this summer Weasley," said Malfoy. "What happened? Did your mother die of shock?" . Ron stood up so quickly that he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor.  
"Who's that? Said Malfoy, taking a step backwards as soon as he spotted Lupin. "New teacher." said Harry, who had got up to his feet, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying Malfoy?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed, he wasn't foolish enough to pick a fight under the teachers nose. "C'mon," he muttered resentfully, "I heard father say that we are having exchange students this year, it's bad enough that the school allows mudbloods but _foreign_ mudbloods? What on earth is Dumbledore thinking?" he added, half to himself ,before they walked out they compartment. Harry and Ron sat down again, with Ron flexing his knuckles.  
"I'm not going to take any rubbish this year" Ron said angrily. " I mean it. If he makes one for comment about my family, I'll get hold of his head and_" Ron made a violent gesture in midair. "Ron," hissed Hermione, as she pointed to Professor Lupin, " Be careful." But the professor was still asleep.  
She turned to Harry, "Did you hear what Malfoy said? Something about foreign exchange students, I don't think that Hogwarts had that program in nearly a century." 'Foreign exchange students?" Harry thought, " Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

You are probably wondering why did I make the Allies miss the train. That will play a somewhat important part in the story.

Please give me your feedback so I can make the story better.

Next Chapter: Demented travels and Howling feasts.


End file.
